At the Beginning
by ChasedByTheShadows
Summary: A new girl comes to Seattle and catches Freddie's eye. She befriends the iCarly gang, but is desperate to hide her dark past. As she begins to trust them, her past comes to light, and Freddie falls for a girl he shouldn't be associated with. Freddie/OC. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Olivia

**At the Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Olivia**

**(A/N: I know this may seem a bit slow and boring at first, but I promise it will pick up quickly. First chapters are always a challenge for me, because I want to get the reader interested without giving too much away...And then of course there's how to end it... Ah well, enjoy! Oh, and Freddie is going to be just a _teeny _bit OOC. Not anything huge, though. Review please!)**

_We were strangers _

_Starting out on a journey_

**GENERAL POV**

"Sam," said a brown-haired girl, "you _could_ try to be nice to your sister every once in a while. I mean, what did she do?"

"Carls," said her blonde friend, the girl called Sam, "how am I supposed to be nice to her. She's all girly and she gets along with my mom so well. It's irritating." Carly rolled her eyes. The girls continued to walk through the hallways of their school, and as they approached their lockers, they saw a girl standing there.

"Ever seen her before?" asked Sam, jerking her thumb towards the girl. Carly shook her head. Carly and Sam's lockers were right next to each other, and this girl was rummaging through the locker next to Sam's, which had been previously vacant.

"Hey," said Carly, walking up to the girl, "are you new?"

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "That obvious, huh?" She laughed and stuck out her hand. "I'm Olivia."

Carly shook her hand, laughing as well. "I'm Carly Shay. This is my friend Sam Puckett."

"'Sup?" said Sam, raising a hand in greeting.

"So where are you from?" asked Carly.

"Pittsburgh," Olivia replied. "I just moved in with my Aunt Jane about a week ago here in Seattle." Olivia turned back to her locker. "You know, it's weird. I feel like I recognize you guys from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, we have this weekly web show," said Sam. "It's called iCarly."

"Oh, that must be it!" said Olivia. "I had a friend back in Pittsburgh who watched you guys every week. She showed it to me once. I have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Thanks," said Carly. Just then, a boy with short dark hair and brown eyes walked up behind Carly, completely concentrated on the cell phone in front of him.

"Hey Sam, hey Carly," he said, looking up. He saw Olivia and froze. "Uh...hi."

"Oh, hey Freddie," said Carly. "This is Olivia. She just moved here from Pittsburgh to live with her Aunt Jane. Olivia, this is our friend Freddie Benson."

"Hey," said Olivia with a smile. Freddie returned it tentatively.

"You know, I didn't catch your last name," said Carly.

"Durosken," replied Olivia, still looking at Freddie. "Olivia Durosken."

Freddie put out his hand and Olivia shook it. "It's great to meet you, Olivia. How are you liking the school so far?"

"It's all right," said Olivia. "I just came from calculus and I'm kind of struggling with the homework, but everything else looks fairly manageable."

"Well, Freddie and I are in that class too, in a different period. We could have a study group at my place today. Sam's still in algebra, but she'll probably be there eating all of my food anyway."

"Not probably, Carls," said Sam, "_definitely_."

Olivia laughed. "Sounds cool. I could use the help. Where do you live?"

"Bushwell Plaza, apartment 8-C. Freddie's right across the hall in 8-D."

"Oh!" said Olivia. "My aunt and I live at Bushwell too. Apartment 7-A."

"Cool," said Carly. "Well why don't you meet us at my apartment around 3:45, since school lets out at three? We don't have to do iCarly tonight so we have as long as we want to study."

Olivia nodded. "I'll be there."

"Are we staying for dinner?" asked Sam.

Carly shrugged. "Sure. You wanna stay, Olivia? I live with my big brother Spencer because our dad's not around, and he makes the best spaghetti tacos."

"With the _best_ meatballs," added Sam.

"Sounds good," said Olivia. "As long as I can have mine without meatballs. I'm a vegetarian."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "_WHAT? _Who would ever _do_ such a thing to themselves? Meat is most definitely the best creation in this entire _world_!"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm an animal lover, but I don't judge people who eat meat. Live and let live, right?" Sam leaned against the lockers, continually opening and closing her mouth in shock, and staring wide-eyed at Olivia.

"Don't mind her," said Freddie, "she just needs some time to get over the shock that vegetarians exist in the world." Olivia laughed.

Just then the late bell rang, and the four had to hurry off to class. Sam went to remedial english, Carly to chemistry, and Freddie and Olivia to history. Olivia was put in the seat directly next to Freddie.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Olivia was given the seat next to me. She sat down and flipped her hair out of her eyes. She was... rather exotic-looking. Her hair reached all the way down to her waist in wild curls, and it was as dark as the night. Her eyes were a bright emerald green, and she was rather petite. The only thing off about her was that her skin was paler than seemed healthy, and she had deep bruises under her eyes, as though she was exhausted.

Even so, I couldn't help but stare at her the entire class. I missed everything the teacher said, which isn't at all like me. Olivia dressed a bit like Sam, not too girly, and almost like a tomboy, but still feminine. I studied her the whole time, and she never noticed once.

I was glad that she was coming over to Carly's tonight. Maybe she would grow to be good friends with us, and she could even help with iCarly...

I smiled as I looked back at my desk. I was glad Olivia Durosken had moved to Seattle.

**OLIVIA'S POV**

I could see Freddie staring at me all throughout history, but I let him think that I didn't notice. I had to admit it, he was cute, but he probably wasn't even interested in me that way. I mean, I'm not beautiful or anything, especially with the rag on my head that tries to pass as a poor excuse for hair.

After the last bell rang, I returned to my locker and grabbed my stuff. Carly and Sam were waiting there.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Hey, Olivia." I pulled open my locker and grabbed the books I needed for the night's homework. I shut it just as Freddie walked up behind us.

"You guys can call me Liv," I said. "Olivia's too...formal." They all laughed and nodded. Sam waved goodbye and hurried to her bus, while Carly, Freddie, and I proceeded to ours. I sat with Carly and Freddie sat across from us. I chatted happily with my new friends until we arrived at our stop. When we reached Bushwell, the three of us and a few other kids got off. We all avoided Lewbert as best as we could, and boarded the elevator. Floor by floor, more kids got off until only Carly, Freddie, and I remained.

"Well, this is my stop," I said as we reached the seventh floor. "See you guys in a half hour."

"See you, Liv!" said Carly happily. Freddie smiled and waved. I got off the elevator and went to my apartment, first door on the right.

"Hey, Aunt Jane!" I called when I opened the door. "I'm home!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Aunt Jane came out of the kitchen, looking as strange as ever. She was a tiny woman of twenty-five, barely five feet tall (it runs in our family—I'm only five foot three), and she had wavy, light brown hair that puffed out like an afro. Her eyes were dark blue, and her skin was much more healthy-looking than mine.

Aunt Jane was wearing rainbow socks up to her knees, a paisley apron, and a midnight blue dress with stars on it. Our apartment was covered with books of all kinds, not to mention paintings, her collection of coffee mugs, and more blankets than you can count (Aunt Jane gets cold very easily—I think I'll get her a snuggie for Christmas).

Jane is my mother's sister, and my mom is sixteen years older than her at forty-one. I recently turned sixteen.

I threw my bookbag on the tattered couch, which had about twenty blankets on it, and followed Aunt Jane back into the kitchen. I had always loved her quirkiness, and how messy she was. It was such a refreshing change from my parents' strict, stifling neatness.

"How was your first day, kid?" asked Aunt Jane, handing me a fresh-baked cookie and a glass of milk. I bit into the cookie and smiled. Aunt Jane can bake like _nobody's business_.

"It was pretty good," I said. "I met some kids today, and we're having a study group in a little bit. They even invited me to stay for dinner!"

"That's great, sweetie," said Jane with a smile. "Have fun."

"Yeah... You know, I think they could turn out to be really good friends. They just...welcomed me."

Aunt Jane nodded. "So, are you gonna tell them about—?"

I froze. _That _was a sensitive subject. I shook my head vigorously. "I can't. They can't know...ever."

"Now, Liv," said Aunt Jane with a frown. "You can't keep this hidden forever, relationship with your parents was based around lies, and you see where that got you."

My eyes hardened. "Any indication that I even _have_ a relationship with my parents is a lie." Aunt Jane sighed and I finished my cookie in silence. The next time I glanced up at the clock, it was 3:40. I gave Aunt Jane a hug, trying to tell her I was sorry for the argument.

"Bye," I whispered. "I'll see you later."

Aunt Jane smiled and I knew I was forgiven. I grabbed my bookbag and headed to the elevator. When I reached the eighth floor, I quickly found apartment 8-C and knocked on the door. Carly opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey, Liv!" she said. "Just in time!" I smiled and stepped over the threshold. I like Carly's apartment. It was colourful and modern. There was a lot of art around that I could tell was home-made. Carly noticed my gaze and came to stand beside me.

"My brother Spencer is an aritst," she said. "He mostly does sculpting, but he does other stuff, too. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah," I said, fascinated.

"What does your aunt do?"

"She's a delivery nurse down at Seattle General (A/N: not sure if this is a real hospital, but oh well. Just roll with it). Jane Nicolia."

Carly smiled. "Well, let me introduce you to my brother while we wait for Sam and Freddie. Spencer! Can you come in here a second?"

A male voice answered. "What? Oh...yeah, sure, one second!" A moment later a man in his mid-twenties came out of the back hallway, wearing a purple shirt that said "Spencer", but with a backwards "R".

"Hey," he said, "you must be Olivia." I nodded and Spencer stuck out his hand, which I shook.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." I smiled politely, but shyly.

"You don't need to be so formal, Liv," said Carly with a laugh, "Spencer's a twelve-year-old in a twenty-six-year-old body. We're all really laid back here."

I smiled. "Glad to hear that. It's just force of habit, really. I grew up with really strict parents. They dominated pretty much every aspect of my life..." Carly was looking at me with a frown, and Spencer looked confused. I knew I was revealing too much, and I stopped at once.

"Sorry," I said. "The past is over. I'm with Aunt Jane now, and I'm happy."

Carly bit her lip and smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"That's good," she said.

"Are you staying for dinner, Olivia?" asked Spencer in an attempt to break the awkward silence. I nodded.

"Yes. Thank you."

Fortunately, Freddie chose that moment to open the door and walk in.

"Hey guys," he said, and threw his calculus binder on the couch. "You ready to get studying?"

We nodded and sat down to our work. Sam walked in a few minutes later and grabbed some ham from the fridge, making as many obnixious comments about vegetarians as she could.

I smiled. I already felt like part of the group.

_Maybe Aunt Jane was right_, I thought._ Maybe I should tell them... No. They'd hate me for sure. If they knew...especially Freddie. No, I have to keep it a secret. I don't want them to hate me like my parents..._

**GENERAL POV**

After an hour and a half of studying, the kids decided to be done for the evening. They had finished the night's homework and even gotten ahead on the next section. Spencer told them that dinner would be ready in twenty minutes, so they sat on the couch trying to think of something to do.

"You wanna see the iCarly studio, Liv?" asked Sam.

Olivia shrugged. "Sure."

The four of them walked up to the attic, and when they reached the studio, Olivia found it pretty interesting.

"This is really cool, guys," she said with a smile. "You must really love what you do."

"We do," said Carly. "It's a lot of fun. You have any talents you'd like to show off? Maybe we can feature you on iCarly sometime." She turned to Sam and Freddie. "You guys okay with that?" They nodded their agreement.

"Well, I've been dancing most of my life. Since I was two, actually. I recently had to quit to get a job, though. But now that I'm in Seattle I'm back in classes for one day a week."

"What kind of dance?" asked Sam.

"A lot of different styles. I've done, tap, jazz, ballet, contemporary, hip hop, and pointe. My favorite is contemporary, though."

"That's really cool, Liv," said Freddie. "I think the iCarly viewers would like to see you dance. Do you think you're okay with that?"

"Sure," replied Olivia. "I'll do anything, really."

"Sweet," said Carly. "We should do that soon, then. I'm glad you moved here, Olivia. I think we're all gonna be great friends." She giggled. "You fit right in!"

Olivia smiled and gave Carly a hug. "Thanks, Carly. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." She hugged Sam too, and then Freddie. Olivia looked away smiling when his cheeks turned slightly pink.

Just as they finished showing Olivia around the studio, they heard Spencer yell up the stairs.

"Dinner!" he called. Carly yelled back and the four of them proceeded down to the kitchen.

They sat down to eat their spaghetti tacos, laughing and chatting happily. Olivia took her first bite and her eyes widened.

"Spencer!" she said. "These are great!"

Spencer grinned. "Hey, thanks Olivia. Glad you like them."

After dinner, Olivia bid goodbye to her newfound friends and grabbed her bookbag. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against the wall and sighed contentedly.

She was happy, for the first time in a long time.

_Everything's going great_, she thought. _As long as they don't find out, everything will be fine._

**(A/N: Oooh, I bet you're just burning with questions about what this big secret is. All in good time, my friends. All in good time. Mwahahaha. XD. Anyway, PLEEEEEASE review with questions, comments, and, best of all, ideas about what Olivia's secret is! However, I must ask you not to review saying that Olivia is a Mary Sue. She honestly isn't. As will become clear very soon, she has a dark past, and has many flaws that have led to bad decisions. Which have in turn led to some bad consequences. Anyway, I love reviews! I'm a review-addict! Help feed my addiction! I'll give you virtual cookies! Hell, I'll give you REAL cookies! Just review! XD)**

**Loves,**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	2. Movie Night

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 2: Movie Night**

**(A/N: Chapter 2! I'm trying to move this story along pretty quickly, but drag it out just enough so that you stay interested. I personally hate stories that dump the whole plot on you at once, so I'm trying my best to avoid that. Anywho, on with the story. Please review!)**

_Never dreaming _

_What we'd have to go through_

** GENERAL POV**

"Bye, Aunt Jane!" called Olivia as she grabbed her cellphone and ran out the door. She hit the "8" button the second she stepped into the elevator, and waiting impatiently for it to reach the floor directly above her. At the sound of a _ding_, the elevator doors slid open, and Olivia walked down the hallway to Carly's apartment.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie had invited her over for movies, pizza, and a sleepover that night. She was excited to have her first sleepover with her new friends. A few days previous, Spencer had told her not to worry about knocking on the door, so she just opened it and went right in. Freddie was sitting alone on the couch, and Spencer was off in the kitchen calling for the pizza.

"Hey Freddie," she said, plopping down next to him. "Where's Sam and Carly?"

"Well, we're watching the movies up in Carly's room on her new T.V., so they're just up there making sure everything is ready. I think they were worried that you wouldn't like it if it was messy."

Olivia laughed. "They've never been to my apartment. It's a train wreck, and that's just the way I like it."

"Well that's good to hear," said Carly's voice from behind them. Olivia and Freddie turned around to see her and Sam coming down the stairs. "I just wasn't sure, so I cleaned everything up."

"Yeah, and she made me help," piped up Sam huffily. "Hey, Spence! You call for that pizza yet?" Spencer walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Freddie. Sam continued to look at him expectantly.

"Well?" she exclaimed finally. "I'm starving here!"

"What?" Spencer turned around. "Oh, sorry Sam. I was completely spacing out. Yeah, the pizza should be here in about twenty minutes."

"Thank God," said Sam, sitting down beside Olivia and sinking down until her stomach was parallel to the ceiling. "I haven't eaten in like...an hour."

Carly laughed and shook her head. Well, when the pizza gets here we can eat, and then go upstairs and start the movies. What do you guys wanna watch first?"

"What do we got?" asked Olivia.

Carly bit her lip in thought. "Um..._Inception_, _Shaun of the Dead_, and _The Unborn_."

"I say we start with _The Unborn_," said Sam. "I wanna see Freddie freak out."

"You can see him freak out later," said Olivia. "We should totally watch _Shaun of the Dead_ first. It's so hilarious. I've seen it twenty-three times."

"Then why would you wanna watch it again?" asked Sam.

"Because, Sam, it's _that_ good."

"Well, I think we should start with _Inception_," said Carly. "It's really good."

"Well, Fredifur, looks like you're the tie-breaker," said Sam. "Seriously, pick _The Unborn_."

"Nah," said Freddie. "I'm gonna have to agree with Liv on this one. _Shaun of the Dead _is one of the best movies to ever grace the world."

"Why don't we do _Shaun of the Dead_, since it won," said Olivia, "and then we can to _Inception_, because it's all crazy and makes you think. Then we can watch _The Unborn_, because it'll be late and dark, and it's scary."

Carly shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Whatever," said Sam.

"Hey, Spence?" said Carly. "Are you okay? You've been over there zoning out for a while."

Spencer looked at Carly blankly. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just really tired..."

"Well, why don't you go to bed?" asked Carly. "I hope you're not getting sick. Get some sleep and let me know how you feel in the morning."

Spencer nodded. "Pizza money's on the dining room table." He bid them all goodnight and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"He doesn't look so good," said Olivia. "And I don't think it's just that he's tired. He's thinking hard about something."

"How can you tell?" asked Carly.

Olivia shrugged. "The same thing happens to me all the time. It takes one to know one, I suppose." Carly shrugged, presumably accepting this answer, and leaned back against the couch.

"I hope he's okay," she said quietly.

They sat in silence for a little while, glancing every now and then towards Spencer's door. When they heard someone knock on the door, Sam jumped up and grabbed the money from the table. She answered the door, paid the delivery man, and returned to the couch. She threw open the pizza box and began devouring her first piece.

"God, Sam," said Olivia with a laugh, "don't let us have any or anything."

Everyone laughed, and the mood changed almost instantaneously. They were laughing and chatting now, just like always, and Carly got up to put the movie in.

"_Shaun of the Dead_, then?" she asked, looking at them expectantly. They nodded.

"I'm really glad I get to hang out with you guys," said Olivia. "It's the most fun I've ever had."

"We're glad too, Liv," said Carly.

"Yeah," said Sam. "You're way more fun than Freddie." Said boy didn't bother to retort, but rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, lay off, Sam," said Carly. "Come on guys, let's watch the movie."

**FREDDIE'S POV**

All throughout our movie night, I was hyper-aware of Olivia's leg pressing against mine. I couldn't help but catch my breath at the sight of her—the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed; the way she bit her lip as she waited in anticipation; how she subconciously pressed closer to me when she was afraid.

My eyes never left the way her tanktop hugged her thin frame perfectly, or how her wild hair constantly fell in her eyes, forcing her to brush it away impatiently as she watched the movie intently.

I couldn't help it. I had tried to deny it the first time I met her, simply because she was becoming very close with Carly and Sam as well, but I was very, _very_ attracted to Olivia. I just wish I knew what was off about her. I wanted to know why she didn't live with her parents anymore, and what she was hiding. I mean, it was obvious. All those remarks the first day we met her, and the thing with Spencer a little bit ago—Olivia had a secret. And I wanted to know it.

I had to get her to trust me first, though. We were already friends, but I wanted to be more. If we were together, I could know everything about her. That's what I wanted more than anything in the world.

I had to suppress a laugh. _This girl is driving me insane already_.

**OLIVIA'S POV**

After the movies were over, we moved Carly's couch and table, and set up our sleeping bags on the living room floor.

Freddie was on the end near the kitchen, then me, then Sam, and then Carly closest to the door. Before Carly laid down, she crept into Spencer's room to check on him.

"He's out cold," she whispered when she came back into the room. "I hope he's better in the morning. If not, I'm seriously gonna have to have a talk with him. He's not usually like this."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Carly," I said. "He just needs a good night's sleep to sort his thoughts out, and then he'll be back to normal. Everyone has off days."

"I guess so," said Carly, biting her lip. "Anyway, I meant to tell you guys, that kid at school, Daniel, id having a party this Friday at his house. He said that all four of us were invited. Do you want to go?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm up for it. Daniel's brother Pete is really cute."

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, sure," said Freddie. "Sounds like fun."

"Liv?"

"I'm in," I said. "I haven't been to a party in ages. Plus, the last one I went to in Pittsburgh didn't end so well. Hopefully this one'll be better."

"Cool," said Carly. "Well, we should get some sleep. See you guys in the morning."

We all settled into our sleeping bags, and I purposefully put my hand _very_ close to Freddie's. He tried to act like he didn't notice, but I knew he did. I thought back to when we were watching the movies. I had pressed myself close to him when a scary part came along.

I sighed. He was so cute, and sweet, and funny. I wanted him to ask me out so badly. He was a really good guy. I'd never been in a real relationship, and I thought that Freddie could maybe be the first one. We'd just have to see.

I closed my eyes, smiling. I fell asleep with thoughts of him.

In the morning, Freddie offered to walk me home. A few minutes later, we stood outside my door. As I turned to put in my key, Freddie grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Liv?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"Hm?"

"I, uh... I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Well," he said, moving his hand down to grasp mine, "would you... maybe... go to Daniel's party with me? You know, like, as my date?"

I smiled. "I'd love to, Freddie. Of course I will."

He beamed and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. He held on just a second longer than he normally would have.

"Thanks, Liv. See you around." He turned and walked back towards the elevators.

"Yeah," I said softly. "See you."

When I unlocked my door, it was with a gentle smile and a sparkle in my eyes.


	3. The Party

**At the Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

_**(A/N: Well, here's the third chapter! I'm getting really excited about this story! I have a suprise for all of you—Olivia's secret will be revealed next chapter! Then the plot can really get moving. The song used in this chapter is called "Don't You Wanna Stay?" by Jason Aldean featuring Kelly Clarkson. I really urge you to listen to it as you read. If you watched the CMA's on Wednesday, they performed it live and it was AMAZING. Since I have these tests this week at school called the Keystone Exams, updates might take a bit longer than usual. Here's a quick update for you guys:**_

_** -Chapter 3 of "The Guardian" is almost finished and will be uploaded soon**_

_** -Chapter 2 of "A Change in Me" is in the works and will be finished by the end of the week, and then sent to my beta for revisions**_

_** -Chapter 1 of "In My Daughter's Eyes", a new Supernatural fic of mine, is in the works and should be finished within the next couple of weeks**_

_**Now, back to the story! I present—chapter three!)**_

_Now here we are _

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

** OLIVIA'S POV**

I threw open the door to apartment 8-C, my breathing erratic. Spencer was lying on the couch, looking rather glum. He looked up and waved dully.

"Hey, Liv." His voice was monotonous. "What's up?"

"Hey, Spence." Oh, God. I sounded really frantic. "Is Carly around? I really need to talk to her. It's important."

Spencer nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Yeah, she's up in her room getting ready for the party. You're going too, right?" I nodded, thanked Spencer, and bounded up the stairs two at a time. When I reached Carly's room, I knocked loudly three times, and she opened it looking confused.

"Oh! Hey, Liv." Carly stepped back to allow me entrance to her room. "What are you doing here? I didn't ask you guys to come over for another three hours."

"Yeah," I said, "but I need your help. I have no idea how to do my hair or make-up, and I have nothing to wear! I know I sound all girly and gross and stuff, but I really want to look somewhat presentable tonight."

"No problem," replied Carly. "Just let me finish getting ready, and then I'll have you fixed up in no time."

"Thanks, Carls."

"Don't mention it. So, you're trying to impress your _date_, huh?" Carly wiggled her eyebrows and I giggled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I am... a little bit."

"Who _is_ your date?" Carly asked curiously, picking up a brush from her vanity. I gulped and lowered my eyes. Sam and Carly didn't know yet that Freddie and I were going to the party together. We both figured it might make them feel a little bit weird, but we promised to tell them eventually. We never did.

"Well...you're gonna be all weirded out... Sam might actually be physically ill."

Carly laughed. "Why? It's not like it's Freddie or anything." I bit my lip and lowered my head slightly more. Carly's mouth fell open. "Oh, my God, Liv! It _is _Freddie!"

I nodded and looked up apologetically. "I knew it would make you feel weird. Listen, Carly, if you'd rather I didn't—."

Carly cut me off. "Are you _kidding_? This is great!"

I tilted my head to the side. "It is?"

"Yeah," said Carly, nodding and sitting down beside me on the bed. "See, Freddie has been totally in love with me since he met. I've always just wanted to be friends, and I know it really bothers him. I mean, he's one of my best friends. I hated seeing him hurt like that every time I turned him down."

I nodded, then smiled. "Well, you took it well, but Sam's going to shun me forever."

Carly giggled and stood back up. "Probably. All right, well just give me a few minutes to finish getting myself ready, and then I'll work on you. Don't worry, Liv. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a total babe. Freddie won't know what hit him."

**FREDDIE'S POV**

The party started at 7:00, and Carly asked us to be at her house no later than 6:00. Which basically meant that Liv would be early, I would be on time, and Sam would be so late that we would barely get to the party by the time it began.

When I stepped into Carly's apartment, Spencer was grabbing his keys from beside the door. He waved when he noticed me. He still looked way out of things. His depression from the movie night hadn't gone away like Olivia predicted. It had apparently just gotten worse.

"Hey Freddie," he said flatly. "I gotta get to the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo asked me to help him make some kind of sculpture."

"Do you know what for?" I asked. Spencer just shrugged. He pocketed his keys, and then left the apartment. I sighed and sat down on the couch to wait for Carly, who I assumed was in her room getting ready.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps on the stairs, but it was more than one person. I turned to see Carly enter the room, followed by Olivia.

Carly had her hair completely straightened, was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a pink shirt with a black peace sign on it, and a black hoodie. Her eyes were done up with just a bit of eyeshadow and eyeliner, and she was wearing a light layer of pink lip gloss. She looked pretty enough, but it was Olivia who caught my eye.

Her wild black hair had also been straightened, and it fell all the way to the middle of her thighs now. Her green eyes were accented with black eyeliner, and she wore no other make-up. Liv's skinny jeans were black, and they had various rips down the front, showing neon green tights underneath. Her shirt was turquoise, with a black rose design on it, and she wore a gray hoodie and bright green converse shoes.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I looked at her. I couldn't help but stare. I thought that Olivia was pretty all the time, but _now_, she was...well, beautiful. I was completely terrified that I would screw this up and she would hate me.

"Hey, Freddie," said Carly, running up to me. I blinked, shaking myself back to reality. Carly motioned to Olivia. "What do you think of your _date_, Freddie?"

Olivia blushed. "Shut up."

"You look great, Liv." I smiled at her. Carly winked and gave Olivia a thumbs-up when she though I wasn't looking.

"So," I continued, "you told Carly that we were going together?"

"Actually, she kind of figured it out," said Olivia, going to sit on the couch. "I mean, I admitted it after she said it, but she got to the answer on her own."

Just then, the door opened and sam walked in, plopping down on the couch beside Olivia.

"Hey, Sam," said Liv. "You're actually almost _on time_."

Sam waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, miracle. Pete's gonna be there, I actually want to get there when the party starts."

"Wow," I said. "You must really like this guy." Sam shrugged.

"Well, you look great, Sam. He'll be impressed," said Olivia. It was true. Sam was wearing a short white skirt, a black shirt over a gold camisole, black boots, and a long gold necklace. He hair was straight, and she had gold eyeshadow on.

"Yeah, he better be," said Sam irritably. "This took me three freakin' hours, _and _I was here on time." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Even when she was all done up, she was the same old Sam. Pete was in for a _big _suprise.

"So, Sam," piped up Carly. "You know that Freddie has a _date_ to the party?"

Sam scoffed. "Who would go with Fred-dork? A dog?"

"_Sam_!" said Olivia, offended. "_I'm_ Freddie's date!" Sam's mouth dropped open. She raised her hand and Olivia flinched, like she was afraid Sam was was going to hit her, but the blonde girl simply put her hand to Liv's forehead.

"Are you _ill_?" She screeched in shock. "My _God_, Liv. Freddie? Oh, crap, I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam feigned puking noises over the side of the couch and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, Sam." I was thoroughly irritated, but Olivia was laughing. I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head.

"Chill, Freddie," she said. "I'm happy to be going with you. Let Sam have her little joke." I smiled and sat down next to Olivia. Carly shook her head, giggling.

"We better get going," said Carly a few minutes later. "Daniel's house is a couple of blocks away, about a fifteen minute walk. It's 6:40 now." We nodded and followed her out the door.

I really hoped I didn't blow my chance with Olivia.

**GENERAL POV**

They reached the party a few minutes after seven, because Sam had to stop and get something to eat at a cafe they passed.

Pete opened the door, smiling, and his eyes lingered on Sam just a bit longer than everyone else. He let them into the house and showed them to their huge, completely furnished baement, where the party was.

It was all hardwood floors, with tables set up all around, a radio with two huge speakers, lots of food (Sam looked like she was in heaven), and different coloured lights all around. It was the standard high school party set-up, and it was pretty cool.

They went over to the refreshment table, eating and talking a bit. It was about an hour before the party really got moving. Soon, a slow song came on and Daniel came and asked Carly to dance. Pete led Sam out onto the floor. Freddie turned to Olivia and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" he asked with mock politeness.

"Oh, well," said Olivia, feigning embarassment, "I thought you'd never ask." She laughed and took his hand, and the two proceeded to a spot near Carly. Freddie wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed hers around his neck.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touchin' your skin and your hair fallin' slow_

_When a goodbye kiss feels like this_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

As the song went on, Olivia slowly drew closer to Freddie. He held her tighter around the waist until they were pressed up against each other.

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

_"Now, Liv," said Aunt Jane with a frown, "you can't keep this hidden forever. Your relationship with your parents was based around lies, and you see where that got you."_

Olivia bit her lip. Aunt Jane was right. She couldn't keep it from them forever. That was completely impossible. Plus, the longer she tried to hide it, the worse it would be when they found out...

They deserved to know. Especially Freddie. She looked around the room and caught sight of Carly and Sam, dancing happily with Daniel and Pete. She looked up into Freddie's deep brown eyes. These people had taken her in and accepted her. She _had _to tell them.

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?

"You know Freddie," Olivia leaned in and whispered in his ear, "you don't really want to be associated with a girl like me."

He looked dumbfounded. "Why would you ever say that, Liv? You're smart and beautiful and a great friend and a wonderful person."

She laughed. "Thanks, Freddie, but that's the only side of me you know. I've made some pretty bad decisions in my life, and they've led to consequences that I'll have to deal with for the _rest_ of my life. It made me grow up pretty fast."

"Liv," he said, still confused, "what are you _talking_ about?"

She closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment. She exhaled softly, looking into Freddie's eyes. He may hate her after this, but it was now or never. She had to tell him, and she would just have to take the risk. Not like she'd never done it before.

"Come on," said Olivia. "I wanna show you something."

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby  
That it feels so perfect, baby_

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay? _

**(A/N: NEXT CHAPTER, MY FRIENDS! Seriously, if you haven't listened to the song in this chapter—DO IT! It's seriously amazing. Anywho, The Guardian should be updated tonight as well, but for now I have to go to dance. It's jazz tonight! XD Please review, it would make me really happy! Also, chapter 2 of A Change in Me has been finished, and I'm just waiting for my beta to get back to me with revisions. Thanks! Review!)**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	4. Layla

**At the Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

**Layla**

**(A/N: May I just add that some of you may hate me after this chapter. I certainly hope not, because I really like it. Anyway, PLEASE review.)**

_No one told me _

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

**GENERAL POV**

"Come on," said Olivia. "I wanna show you something."

"Um...okay," said Freddie, a look of confusion crossing his face. He followed Olivia through the crowd. They found Carly standing chatting happily with Daniel, and Sam not far off raiding the refreshment table.

"You're leaving?" asked Sam when Freddie told them.

"Why so early?" asked Carly.

Freddie started to speak, but Olivia cut in quickly, grabbing his hand.

"We're tired," she said, a bit too forcefully. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay," said Carly. "Liv, are you still coming to my place right after school to rehearse for iCarly before we shoot?" Olivia nodded. She would be performing a dance routine on the show tomorrow. Freddie had been rather excited about it all week.

"Yeah, I'll be there." After hugging Carly and Sam goodbye, the two proceeded to the door. Bushwell wasn't far away from where they were, so they decided to walk.

"Why didn't you want to tell Sam and Carly where we were going?" asked Freddie after a few moments of silence. He noticed Olivia rubbing her arms, chilled from the crisp autumn air, so he offered her his jacket.

_She looks nice in that_, he thought. He heard Olivia sigh and he turned his attention back to her.

"I... Freddie, what I'm about to show you is very, very personal. It's the first time I've ever trusted somebody enough to tell them. Well, at least somebody who didn't already know."

Freddie crossed his arms. "You don't trust Sam and Carly?"

"No, no that's not it!" said Olivia frantically. She sighed again. "I do, but...I trust you just a little bit more. I can't explain it Freddie, but I thought you should be the first to know. I'm going to tell Carly and Sam and Spencer soon enough, but... you need to know first."

"Why me?" asked Freddie tentatively.

"Freddie, can we talk about this in a little bit? If you still want to know after I show what it is I need to show you, then I'll tell you. But I'm honestly not sure you will."

Freddie chose to let the subject drop for the moment, as they were nearing Bushwell anyway. Lewbert glared at them as they walked past, but said nothing. A moment later they arrived at the seventh floor, and Olivia unlocked her apartment door.

Freddie had never been in Olivia's apartment before. It was one of the strangest things he had ever seen. The furniture was all out-of-date, the place was littered with books and paintings. There were hundreds of coffee mugs sitting on every available surface, and mounds of all sorts of blankets were everywhere. It was a place you would expect to smell musty and old, but a smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies filled the air. It was extremely different from the Bensons' pristine apartment, but he liked it anyway.

"Sorry the place is a wreck," said Olivia, blushing slightly. "We don't usually have visitors."

"No, I like it," said Freddie sincerely. Olivia looked at him skeptically and he shook his head. "Really, I do. It's a nice change for me. My mom is such a clean freak."

Just then Aunt Jane came out of the back hallway of the apartment, her flyaway brown hair pulled back into a bun and wearing her work uniform. She looked rather pretty in "normal" clothes.

"Hey, kiddo," she said to Olivia. "Glad you're here, I was just about to call you. I've got to head out, they called me into work. You know, babies to deliver and all!"

"That's cool," said Olivia. "Freddie and I are just gonna hang out here for a bit."

Aunt Jane seemed to notice Freddie for the first time then. "Oh, so _you're _Freddie!" They shook hands. "Well, it's nice to meet you boy. Sorry I can't stay longer! Oh goodness, look at the time I have to go! You two be good, now!" She grabbed her coat—purple with red polka dots—from the hook by the door and, waving goodbye to Freddie and Olivia, shut it behind her.

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to the couch, pushing a few of the blankets aside so they had room to sit. When they were settled, she bit her lip, avoiding looking Freddie directly in the eye. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to think of something to say. She was almost certain he could hear it.

"I...uh..." she began lamely, then sighed and looked into his eyes. "Freddie, I overheard you and Carly talking the other day in school. You mentioned something about me...specifically, that I was hiding something."

"Liv," said Freddie, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just—."

She held up her hand, silencing him. "You don't need to defend yourself. You were right. Aunt Jane was right, too. She said that I should have told you from the beginning, but I just...couldn't."

"Told me what, Liv?" asked Freddie uncertainly. "It's okay. I promise, whatever it is, I'll be here for you. That's what friends are for. I mean, I know it sounds cliché, but I mean it."

Olivia laughed, rather bitterly. She wasn't at all her normal cheery self.

"I don't know, Freddie," she said. "It's pretty bad."

"Just tell me, Liv."

She sighed heavily and got up. "Wait here." Olivia disappeared into the back hallway, and he heard her whispering softly from what he assumed was her bedroom. He waited anxiously for her to return. What he didn't expect was what she had in her arms when she did.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

When Olivia stepped back into the living room, she was carrying a baby.

A damn _baby_.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at the bundle of blankets. The little girl in her arms was fast asleep, with dark brown hair and soft, pale skin. When I had tried to imagine what Olivia could be hiding, this thought _never _crossed my mind.

I couldn't seem to formulate words. I think I said something really intelligent like, "ah-ooh-I-uh-er-ah...oh"

Olivia looked down ashamedly. "You can leave if you want." Her voice was sad, and she looked as though she was about to cry. This snapped me back to reality.

"Liv," I said softly, "don't cry. I...I don't want to leave. I was just surprised, that's all."

She laughed harshly as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's a lie. You think I'm some kind of whore now. That I went and got myself knocked up for no reason and got pregnant. And that I probably can't support my own kid and have to live off other people—." She was crying steadily now as I cut her off.

"Liv, stop!" I nearly shouted. For a moment, I was afraid the baby had awoken, but she remained sleeping. "Stop saying that. I do _not _think you're a whore. Okay, I _know_ you. Just...just tell me what happened, please."

Olivia nodded and sat down next to me, shifting the baby so that we could all be comfortable. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. I couldn't believe this. It was not _at all_ what I expected. Even if I didn't know how I was going to deal with this yet, Olivia was still my friend, and I hated to see her so upset. I had to be there for her, just like I'd promised. I smiled encouragingly.

"What's her name, Liv?" I asked gently.

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Layla. It's Layla Adele Durosken."

"How did you...?"

"Get pregnant with her? Well, it's a long story, Freddie."

I squeezed her shoulder. "I've got time."

She sighed. "Okay...Well, it all started with my parents, really. They've always been super strict. My father is a brain surgeon and my mother owns a huge make-up company. We've always been the wealthiest family in town. For most of my life I've been trained to be a lady, with perfect manners, perfect posture, perfect _everything_. I've always put up with it, even though it's not who I am, but one day they went too far.

"There was another rich family in town, though not quite as well-off as us. Both sets of parents wanted to join our families. The other family had a son a year older than me, named Dean. They engaged us without even asking our permission."

My eyes widened. "Like...like an arranged marriage?"

She nodded. "Exactly like that. Anyway, you can imagine that I was furious. About a week later I went to a party with my best friend Cheyenne, and decided I wanted to piss my parents off. Dean was at the party too, and I spent almost the entire night on the lap of some guy I didn't even know, making sure that Dean could see me. I knew he would tell my parents, because he was just as supportive of the idea of our marriage as they were.

"Then things got out of hand. The guy I was with convinced me to have a drink. Before I knew it, we were at a hotel, and...well, I slept with him. I found out about a month later that I was pregnant with Layla. When I told my parents, they went insane and barely let me see the light of day until I was in my third trimester.

"I couldn't go back to school, and face all those kids who would think I was just some slutty rich girl. I dropped out of school and switched to online-schooling, got a job five days a week, never talked to or even _informed _the father, and did my best to get on with my life.

"When Layla was born, my parents still hadn't gotten any better, and I had to be a new mom on my own. By the time she was three months old, I couldn't take it anymore. I made the necessary arrangements, packed my things, and moved in with Aunt Jane. That was a month ago, and Layla just reached four months old."

I didn't move, or even breathe, for a moment. "Liv...this really isn't what I expected."

"And now you hate me and never want to speak to me again, right?"

"Liv," I said sternly, cupping her chin with my hand, "look at me. I would _never _ hate you. Carly, Sam, and I think of you as a best friend now. We'll _always_ be there for you. Like I said, I promise. I do have one question, though."

She smiled. "What's that?"

"How do you provide for her? I mean, you are only sixteen, and you don't have a job anymore."

"Well," she said, "Aunt Jane has been helping me out since I moved here. It took me a while to find a job, but I recently landed one at the Groovy Smoothie. I start this Tuesday, and I'll work every day except Monday and Friday. T-Bo's offering me a pretty decent salary, too. In Pittsburgh I worked as a waitress at a place called Primanti Bros. They were really nice to hire me even though I was still underage."

"Liv?"

"Hm?"

"I...uh, I understand if you're uncomfortable with it, but do you think I could hold Layla?"

She smiled wider, and this time it was sincere. "Of course you can, Freddie. I'm really glad you asked." She showed me how to properly hold the baby, and carefully placed her in my arms. It felt nice, holding such a tiny human that way.

"She's beautiful, Liv," I said softly. Olivia smiled and stroked her daughter's hair gently.

After a few moments, I gave the little girl back and Olivia took her back to bed.

"Thank God she's sleeping through the night now," said Olivia when she returned to the living room. I laughed. She took my hand. "Thanks for not deserting me, Freddie. It means a lot."

I smiled, but my cheeks were tinted a light pink. "No problem, Liv." She was _very _close, nearly pressed up against me. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "I'm glad you told me."

She laughed, and I licked my lips. Suddenly, her hands were on my chest, and she was looking questioningly into my eyes. I blinked, hyper-aware of our "more-than-friends" proximity. Olivia looked at me as though she was asking permisson for something. She raised herself up on her tiptoes just as I leaned down.

Our lips pressed together and my eyes closed slowly. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and hers twined around my neck. I pulled her body as close to mine as physically possible. I lifted her small, petite form up, and she wrapped her legs around my waist...

We broke apart, our breathing ragged. I set Olivia down slowly. She put a small hand to my cheek, stroking it softly. I covered the hand with my own and kissed it.

"Goodbye, Liv," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," her voice was shaky. "See you."

I left the apartment reluctantly, with one last look into her deep green eyes as I closed the door. I leaned against the wall outside. That was...the best thing that has ever happened to me. It was not some tentative, awkward first kiss, it was...something else, for sure. I couldn't really find the words to describe it.

I was really looking forward to seeing her tomorrow.

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

**(A/N: Welllllll, now you know the big secret! Please review and tell me watcha think! Just so you all know, I didn't pull the secret out of nowhere. I've had this entire story planned out for a while. I'm really excited about it, so please show some love and review! Thanks!)**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	5. Breaking the News

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 5: Breaking the News**

**(A/N: Sorry this update was a bit slow. I've been swamped with homework and whatnot. This chappie may be a bit on the rushed side, but I'm going on a trip tomorrow and I've got to pack. Don't worry, I'll make up for it with two more chapters on Saturday. Anyway, enjoy and review!)**

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

A few days after Olivia and I shared our first kiss, she called me and told me she wouldn't be in school that day, because she had to take Layla to a doctor's appointment. She asked me to do something I never thought she would do—tell Carly and Sam her secret.

I was astonished. She simply said that she was sick of hiding things and wanted them to know. She would tell them herself, but she figured they might take it easier if it came from me. Though I was unsure that it was the right decision, I couldn't seem to say no to her, and I agreed. She thanked me and hung up, claiming that she had to get Layla ready.

After I returned the phone to its rightful place, I grabbed my backpack and left my apartment as quietly as I could, so as not to wake my mother. When I reached the front steps of Bushwell Plaza, I found Carly already sitting there, waiting for the bus.

"Hey, Carls," I said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey, Freddie," she said, barely looking up from her phone, on which she was texting Sam. "What's up."

I shrugged. "It's a Monday."

She smiled. "So, where did you and Liv disappear to Friday night?"

"Her apartment."

Carly stowed her phone in her pocket and looked up. "...Did you kiss?"

I blushed, though I still tried—and failed—to look nonchalant. "Maybe."

"Awe, Freddie!" Carly laughed and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Yeah, maybe you are," I said, grinning, "but Sam's gonna blow a fuse."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to it. Deep down, she wants you two to be happy, and she'll be really glad. So, are you, like, offically dating?"

I thought about that a moment. It would be really hard to date Olivia. Much harder than I had originally imagined. She was a mom, and if we ever got into anything serious, there would always be Layla to consider. She would always come first for Olivia, and it could really complicate a relationship.

"I'm really not sure, Carls," I said, "but I have a good reason. I'll explain it to you and Sam at lunch. You'll see."

Carly looked as though she was about to protest, but just then the bus pulled up. We grabbed our backpacks and took our seats quickly.

_Now I just have to figure out how to break the news to them_, I thought. _This should be interesting. _I leaned my head against the back of the seat, trying to find the right words.

Of course, I couldn't.

**GENERAL POV**

Lunch came much faster than Freddie would have preferred. He had been thinking about it all day, and he still had no idea how he was going to tell Sam and Carly about Layla. Truth be told, he was slightly irritated at Olivia for pushing the responsibility onto him, but the moment he thought about their kiss, all negative feelings vanished.

"All right, Freddie," said Carly the second they sat down, "spill."

Freddie sighed. "Well...I don't really know how to put this."

"Then just say it!" said Sam irritably.

"Olivia...well...she, uh...she has a...baby."

Carly's jaw dropped in shock, but Sam simply rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny Freddie," she said. "Tell us the truth before I punch you."

"That is the truth, Sam," he said. "That's what Olivia and I were talking about on Friday after we left the party and went to her apartment. I saw the baby, too. Her name is Layla, and she's about four months old. Liv isn't in school today because she had to take Layla to the doctor."

"Freddie..." said Carly, "please tell me that this is just some kind of sick joke, or that you're lying, or _something_. Olivia _can't_ be a mom."

"She is, Carly." Freddie took a sip of his water. "She just asked me to tell you. If you have more questions, go to her, but I'm dropping the subject." Sam and Carly obliged, though reluctantly. They went back to their food, and the three spent the remainder of the lunch period in silence. They had absolutely no idea what to say.

Just as the bell rang to signal them to return to class, Sam grabbed Freddie's wrist.

"Tell me, right now, Benson," she said fiercely, her grip vice-like, "are you lying, or not?"

He looked at the ground sadly and shook his head. "I'm not, Sam. I could barely believe it at first, too, and the baby was right in front of me. Just...try not to be too hard on Liv."

With that, he pulled his arm from Sam's slightly slackened grip, and left her standing there, staring blankly after him. Soon, she was swallowed by the crowd of people and Freddie turned back to his destination.

He prayed that, when the girls finally did talk, all would go well.

**OLIVIA'S POV**

Tuesday dawned with a feeling of dread that I couldn't shake off. I had asked Freddie to tell Sam and Carly about Layla, and I couldn't get rid of the nagging sense that they had taken it badly.

I sighed, rising from my bed and dressing quickly. Layla began to cry and I lifted her from her crib, which was set in front of the window, near my dresser. I fed and burped her quickly, then I got her dressed too.

Walking out into the living room, I smelled fresh-baked banana bread coming from the kitchen. I walked in, expecting to find Aunt Jane, but she was nowhere to be seen. My eyes fell on the table, which had a note and a plate with a few slices of the bread.

_Liv,_

_ Had to go into work early this morning, but I got up _extra_ early to bake banana bread. I expect you'll be up soon, so I left some out for you. Feel free to have some for breakfast, and take some with some icing in your lunch. Good luck at your first day at work today. See you later on tonight!_

_ Love,_

_ Aunt Jane_

I smiled and grabbed a piece of the bread, eating it quickly, and then tucked two more inside my lunch bag. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was nearly 6:40, and my bus came at 7:00. I still had to get Layla to the sitter, so I grabbed my bookbag and her baby bag quickly, and then ran out the door.

Layla's sitter lived a few floors below us, in apartment 5-B. By the time I got her down there, she was sound asleep again, so I was able to leave without too much of a fuss. I made it to the front steps by 6:55, and noticed that neither Carly nor Freddie was there.

I knew that Freddie would be coming into school late, because he was helping his mother with something, but I couldn't imagine why Carly wasn't there. Maybe she was sick, or running late.

_Or maybe she hates you and doesn't want to be anywhere near you._

I pushed the thought from my head. Carly would never hate me, no matter what I'd done. She was far too kind for that. Carly was a good friend, and I had no reason to doubt her. I grinned at my own foolishness as the bus pulled up. I took my regular seat and tried to keep my mind at peace until I arrived at school.

By first period, I had concluded that Carly had in fact been running a bit late, because I saw her by the lockers with Sam, chatting happily.

I walked up to them, smiling, and they turned around. As soon as they caught sight of me, Sam bit her lip and Carly's cheeks flamed bright red. They pretended not to have seen me, and they quickly shut their lockers and hurried in the other direction.

I stood there, stunned, and truthfully a bit hurt. I thought they were better friends than to desert me right after they heard the about Layla, without even hearing how exactly she came to be. I set my jaw and continued to my locker. I would talk to Sam and Carly whether they liked it or not. I had to clear the air, because they were the best friends I had ever had.

Their routine of avoiding me persisted throughout the day, and they were surprisingly very good at it. They managed to evade coming into contact with me four more times. By lunch, I had given up, and I chose not to sit with them. I went to the school courtyard, finding a nice spot of ground to sit on. As I ate, I pulled out my phone, which had a text from Freddie.

It said, _"Hey, Liv. Sorry, but I won't be in school today. Turns out my mom needs more help than I thought. I'll come visit you at work later."_

The rest of the day dragged on. It seemed like a million years had passed by the time I stepped back through the door to my apartment. It was Aunt Jane's night to work late, so I was alone. I changed into the work uniform T-Bo had given me when he told me I had been accepted for the job. On my way out, I stopped in 5-B to check on Layla. After a quick chat with the sitter, I made the short walk to the Groovy Smoothie.

I found my job making smoothies easy and enjoyable. It kept my hands busy and made me concentrate, allowing me to take my mind off of my problem with Sam and Carly. I was working a four-and-a-half-hour shift, from 4:00 to 8:30, but I was allowed a half hour break at any time, as long as it wasn't too busy.

I took by break around 6:00, when Freddie walked in. We took a table in the rear corner of the place, and immediately my worries about what had gone on that day came flooding back. Apparently Freddie could tell, because he laid his had on mine and looked at me with concern.

"I take it Sam and Carly weren't the nicest today?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," I said. "They avoided me all day. Every time I was within twenty feet they would practically run the other direction." I laid my head in my free hand wearily, and Freddie frowned.

"This isn't like them, Liv," he said. "I'm sorry, I should have been there today."

I shook my head. "It's not your problem, Freddie. I'm sorry I asked you to tell them in the first place. I was just so scared to tell them myself. For good reason, I guess..." I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know what to do."

"I'll talk to them," he said. I opened my mouth to argue but he held up his hand, silencing me. "It's okay, Liv. I want to talk to them. Trust me, they'll listen."

I nodded, blinking slowly. "Thanks, Freddie."

He grinned. "Anything for you."

He instigated it this time. He leaned in towards me, pressing his lips softly to mine. I deepened the kiss a bit, and we pulled away after a few seconds.

"See you, Freddie," I whispered.

He smiled as he walked out the door.


	6. Dread

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 6: Dread**

**(A/N: Not much to say this time other than, if you celebrate, have a happy Thanksgiving! On with the story!)**

When Freddie left the Groovy Smoothie, he pulled out his phone and texted Sam, telling her to meet him at Carly's in fifteen minutes. Surprisingly, she was on time, as she walked up to Bushwell Plaza at the same time as him.

"What's up, Fredward?" she asked, walking to the elevator with him.

"I need to talk to you and Carly. It's important."

"Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. "I got your text. 'Sam, meet me at Carly's in EXACTLY fifteen minutes, or I am never speaking to you again.' I have to admit, as tempting as that offer is, I want to hear what's oh-so-urgent."

"Just come on," he said as they stepped off the elevator. "I'll explain at Carly's." Freddie sped off down the hall, with Sam close on his heels. When he opened Carly's door, he found her sitting on the couch, looking a bit put out, as though she was thinking hard about something troubling.

"Hey, guys," she said, barely looking up. "What's up?"

"Freddie texted me telling me to meet him here, or else he was never talking to me again. Apparently he has something important to talk to us about," said Sam, plopping down on the couch next to her best friend.

Carly scrunched her eyebrows together. "What is it, Freddie?"

"Were you guys avoiding Liv at school today?" he asked, getting right to the point.

Carly blushed and Sam's muscles tensed. "Look, Freddie-."

"Just tell me why you did it," he said, cutting Carly off.

"Why _wouldn't_ we avoid her?" asked Sam incredulously. "The girl has a _baby_. She's a teenage mom, Freddie."

"And frankly," finished Carly, "we probably shouldn't be associating with her. She's a bad influence, and your mother would say the same thing."

"I don't _care _what my mother says!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Olivia is our friend, and we shouldn't desert her just because she made a bad decision."

"Freddie, it's not like she chose not to study for a test and failed or something. _That's _'just a bad decision'. She got pregnant at fifteen. We shouldn't be associating with girls like her."

Olivia had said the exact same thing to Freddie at the party. "You guys think she's some kind of whore, don't you?"

"We never said that-," Carly began, but Sam cut her off.

"No, he's right Carly. At least, I think she's a whore, and you probably do too."

"How can you guys _say_ that?" said Freddie, his eyes widening. "You _know_ Olivia. She's been a great friend to all of us since the first day we met her. She's smart and kind and wonderful-"

"Look," said Sam bitterly, "just because you like her, it doesn't change what she did."

Freddie laughed cruelly. "How can you, of all people, say that, Sam? You've been in juvie more times than I can even remember, and you're saying _Liv _is a bad influence? What about you? Don't you think _you're _a bad influence on me and Carly?"

"Freddie, stop it," said Carly.

"That was low," said Sam, glaring daggers at him. "I never thought you had it in you. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you should just go and hang out with your whore of a girlfriend. Maybe she can have another baby, and you'll be the father this time."

"Stop!" yelled Carly desperately, but no one listened.

"Screw you, Sam," he said, his voice full of hatred. "Do you even know what _happened _to Olivia?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "She had unprotected sex and she got pregnant. Doesn't get more obvious than that." Freddie glared but otherwise ignored Sam's comment.

"She was really rich. Her parents always tried to make her a lady, but she was always rebellious. They tried to force her into an arranged marriage, and she was desperate to get back at them. She got drunk at a party and found a guy. She found out she was pregnant a month later. She had to drop out of school, start home-schooling, and get a job because she couldn't bear to face all the people at school who would think she was just some slutty rich girl."

"Freddie-" Carly began, but, again, Freddie cut her off.

"Save it, Carly," he said, turning towards the door. "If you guys are willing to desert a friend like this, then I don't think I want to be friends with you either."

Freddie left, slamming the door behind them.

Just then, Spencer appeared from his bedroom, looking dejected.

"What was that?" he asked, though his voice was dull, as though he didn't really care.

"Freddie," said Carly. "We, uh…we had an argument."

"Oh," said Spencer. "Sorry,"

"Spence," said Sam, standing up, "you've been out of it since that movie night we had a while ago. Wanna tell us what's going on?"

Spencer sighed. "Do you really wanna know?"

"Of course we do, Spencer" said Carly. "We hate seeing you like this."

Spencer smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, Carls." He sighed. "Do you remember that girl I went out with a few weeks ago? We went on a couple of dates."

"Yeah," said Carly. "You really, really liked her. You were gonna bring her here to meet Dad next time he was on leave and came to visit. I thought she was gonna be around for a while. What happened?"

Spencer hesitated, then sighed again. "She died in a terrible car crash. I found out the day of your party. The first day that I said I was going to help T-Bo with a sculpture…I was actually going to her funeral. All of the other times I was visiting her grave."

"Oh, Spence," said Carly, going over to him and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," he said. "Sometimes it seems like you're the adult around here. You always feel the need to take care of me. I guess I just wanted you to be able to get on with your life."

"Spencer…" she said, then sighed. "Thank you."


	7. Meeting Mrs Benson

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 7: Meeting Mrs. Benson**

**(A/N: You guys are getting quite a lot of updates this week ^^. I have all day in the car today to work, so after this I plan on finishing chapter 3 of "A Change in Me" and sending it to my beta, posting chapter 5 of "The Guardian", and posting chapter 5 of "Sweet Juliet". Now, on with the story! Enjoy and review!)**

**GENERAL POV**

"See you later, Aunt Jane!" called Olivia as she sat down on the couch with Layla. Jane smiled and waved over her shoulder quickly as she ran out the door. She was running a bit late for work, so Olivia and Layla were going to be home alone for the rest of the night.

Just as she finished up feeding Layla, a knock came on the door. She stood up, balancing the baby on her hip, and answered the door. It was Freddie, and he was fuming.

"Uh, hey, Freddie," she said, a bit confused. "What's up?"

"I can't _believe _Carly and Sam," he said, storming into the apartment. "I _never _thought they would do something like this! Not even Sam!"

Olivia turned her gaze to the floor. "I take it your talk with them didn't go so well, then?"

Freddie shook his head and his gaze softened. "I'm sorry, Liv. I really tried, but they just won't listen. They…they said that you're a bad influence and we shouldn't be associating with you."

Olivia put Layla down in her carrier and sat down on the couch, running a hand wearily down her face. "They're right, you know. I told you at the party, you don't want to be associated with a girl like me. I mean, come on, you've told me about your mother. What would she say about her little Freddie being involved with a teenage mother?"

"They asked me the same thing," said Freddie, sitting down beside her and winding his arm around her waist. "I'll tell you the same thing I told them. I don't really care what my mother says. I know what kind of person you are, Liv, and that's all that matters."

Olivia granted him a small smile. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Freddie."

"Hey, Liv?"

"Hm?"

"I…I think I want you to meet my mother."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Uh, Freddie… Did you completely miss the conversation we just had? You know, the one where we pretty much decided that your mother would hate me and completely forbid you from ever talking to me again?"

"I'm sixteen years old, Liv," he said, turning to look her in the eyes. "I can make my own decisions. Besides, the longer we hide you and Layla from my mom, the worse it'll be when she finds out. Better just to tell her now."

Olivia sighed. "To be perfectly honest, Freddie…your mother kind of scares me."

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, she scares everyone."

"Okay," said Olivia, taking a deep breath, "I'll go meet her. But I'm telling you right, now Fredward Benson, if she jumps at me and tries to strangle me, you better protect me!"

Freddie laughed and stood up dramatically. "Fear not, fragile maiden, your knight in shining armor will protect you from the evil dragon, Marissa Benson!" Olivia cracked up, holding her side and gasping for breath.

"I would rule out a career as 'knight in shining armor', Freddie," she said between laughs. Freddie smiled and rolled his eyes, then held out his hand to help her up.

"Come on," he said, "let's go. You ready?"

"Nope," said Olivia, "but let's do it anyway." Olivia picked Layla up from her carrier and balanced the baby on her hip again.

They took the elevator up to floor eight, and Olivia hesitated outside of 8-D. Freddie smiled encouragingly and took her hand. She breathed in deeply again and nodded to him. He opened the door and led her inside.

Freddie's apartment was nice and clean, much more orderly and "normal" than Aunt Jane's. Olivia looked around. It was clean, but still cozy, not pristine and uninviting like her parents' house had been. It wasn't nearly as strange as Jane's, but she still liked it.

"Hey, mom!" Freddie called. "Can you come out here a minute?"

A moment later, Mrs. Benson appeared from one of the back rooms of the apartment, a confused look on her face.

"Freddie?" she asked. "I though you were going to Carly's." She stopped as she caught sight of Olivia. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Olivia," said Freddie. "She's that new girl I told you about."

Olivia smiled. "Nice to meet you." She shifted Layla's weight onto one arm and shook Mrs. Benson's hand. Freddie's mother couldn't seem to take her wide eyes off the baby. Olivia instinctively held Layla closer to her.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Olivia. And who's this?" she asked, leaning down to look at Olivia. The baby smiled slightly. "Is this your sister?"

Olivia shook her head, remaining silent. Her muscles tensed nervously.

"A cousin?" asked Mrs. Benson. "A niece?"

"Mom," began Freddie, but Olivia looked at him and he fell silent.

"This is Layla," she said in a frightened voice. "She, uh…she's my daughter."

Mrs. Benson gasped and straightened up. "Excuse me? Did…did you just say _daughter_? You can't possibly be a mother, you're only Freddie's age!"

"I've made some mistakes, Mrs. Benson," said Olivia quietly.

Mrs. Benson's lips tightened. "Get out."

"Mom-"

"No, Freddie," she cut him off. "I don't want you to _ever _talk to this girl again. You," she yelled, turning back to Olivia, "get out of my house! I won't have a little slut poisoning my Freddie's mind! Get out! Now!"

A tear slipped down Olivia's cheek and she turned and left without a word to Freddie. When she closed the door behind her she could hear him screaming at his mother. She returned his comments with equal vehemence.

Olivia turned around and found herself face to face with Spencer, who had apparently just left his apartment. She was so startled that she nearly dropped Layla.

"Spencer!"

"Liv!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, it's my fault," he said, "are you okay? Are you _crying_?" He seemed to notice Layla just then. "Uh, who's this? And were you just at the Bensons'? Is that screaming I hear coming from in there?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, Spencer, I was at the Bensons. Freddie and I are…were, kind of together. I'm…uh, not sure if Carly and Sam told you, but, well, I don't really know how to word this. I'm kind of a…mom. This is my daughter Layla."

"And I'm guessing Freddie took you to meet his mother and she wasn't too happy with that."

Olivia nodded. "So she kicked me out and now Freddie's screaming at her…You can run the other direction if you want, Spencer. Carly and Sam certainly did. I know you probably think I'm a whore or something."

Spencer shook his head. "Olivia, if you're anything, it is _not _a whore. I don't know exactly what Carly and Sam did, but-"

"They avoided me at school, and then told Freddie I was a bad influence and said they shouldn't be associated with me."

Spencer sighed. "Look, I don't know what the circumstances of…Layla are, but I know you're a good person, and sometimes good people make bad decisions. Just give Carly and Sam some time. They'll come around."

Olivia smiled. "You think?"

"I know. You've been a really good friend to them, and they'll realize that soon. Just give them a little bit of time."

"Yeah," said Olivia. "Yeah, I'll do that."

**FREDDIE'S POV**

"I can't _believe _you!" I yelled, wanting with all of my being to just leave and never come back.

"Fredward Benson, the girl has a _baby_!" my mother screamed throwing her hands up. "I can't allow you to be around her! She's obviously some kind of whore who went and got herself drunk and wound up pregnant."

"You have no _idea what her life was like!" I was practically screaming now. "You have no right to judge her! God, I hate you!" I ran to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me._

_This was not going at all well._


	8. Remedy

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 8: Remedy**

**(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been SUPER busy. Thanks to everyone who is enjoying and keeping with this story, even if its author is a bit out of her mind. Anyway, enjoy and review!)**

_And life is a road _

_And I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river_

_I wanna keep flowing_

**OLIVIA'S POV**

I walked into the kitchen, tired from the night before. Layla had kept me up all night crying, and that gave me a lot of time to think about my problem with Sam, Carly, Mrs. Benson, and, to some extent, Freddie. I felt the worst I had in a long time.

Luckily, we had the day off school and I didn't have to work until 4:00, so I still had some time. I decided to take Layla to the park so I could clear my head.

I got her fed and dressed quickly, bundling both of us up tightly against the crisp air. I put a bit of food in a brown paper bag for lunch, and grabbed a small blanket to cover myself for when I would have to feed Layla again.

We reached the park around 11:00, and I sat Layla on one of the baby swings, pushing her back and forth gently and trying to figure out a way to fix things. From what I knew of Mrs. Benson, it was hopeless to try and talk to her, so I would just give her some time to cool down. Hopefully, if I could talk to Sam and Carly the next day at school, that would work itself out.

I didn't understand how they could be such good friends one day, and then turn their back on me the next, just because I made some mistakes. True, I had expected it and thus didn't want to tell them in the first place, but as I got to know them, I thought they would be different. I thought they knew me well enough not to judge me and turn on me.

Apparently, I was wrong.

I sighed, and went back to pushing Layla. We remained like that for an hour, and it was just after noon when she cried to be fed again. I lifted her from the swing and picked up our things, carrying them over to a nice spot of grass near a tree.

I laid down a large quilt and sat down indian style. I turned Layla towards me and, covering myself, fed her for a while. When she was done, I burped her and set her on my lap, taking out my lunch from the brown paper bag. It consisted of a lettuce and tomato sandwich, a bottle of water, cheese and crackers, and one of Aunt Jane's chocolate chip cookies.

I ate slowly, gently rocking Layla on my lap. I didn't even notice the two girls walking down the very path next to us. They had their heads together, seemingly in the middle of an intense argument. I looked up a moment later and my eyes widened at the sight of them.

Oh, shit. It was Sam and Carly.

They saw me too, and at that exact moment our eyes locked. First mine and Carly's, then mine and Sam's. Slowly, like in some cheesy movie, their gaze slid down to my lap, where Layla was now sitting contentedly, playing with bits of my hair.

I expected them to walk past me, to try and act as though I wasn't there. I almost wish they did.

Instead, they cam and sat down on the blanket with me without a word. I looked away, refusing to acknowledge either of them. Truth be told, I was still hurt that they'd turned their backs on me.

Carly spoke first. "Liv..." she said with a sigh. "What _happened_?"

"You know exactly what happened," I shot back coldly. "You jumped to conclusions and wrote me off as a friend. Seems pretty straightforward to me."

"We didn't jump to conclusions," snapped Sam with equal vehemence. "There's really no conclusions to jump to. You got pregnant at fifteen. What are we supposed to think? That you planned it? That it's a _good _thing?"

"My daughter _is_ a good thing," I said, turning to glare at Sam. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Don't you _dare _say that she was a mistake."

"So...you planned it then?" asked Carly warily. "Freddie said you were trying to get back at your parents...So..."

"I didn't plan to get _pregnant_, if that's what you mean," I retorted. "I planned on pissing them off by acting like I was with someone who wasn't my fiance. It worked, too. Dean, the boy I was 'supposed' to marry, told them everything."

"Which is what?" asked Sam.

"That I spent nearly the entire night at a party on some guy's lap that I barely knew. That I let him get me drunk and had unprotected sex with him."

"And this Dean kid..." said Carly slowly, "did he love you?"

I shook my head. "No. He was just as into the idea of an arranged marriage as our parents were. He's been brainwashed to think that everything has to be for the good of the family name, and he was never allowed to be original or creative. I wasn't so naïve."

"You lost your _childhood_ that night, though, Liv," said Carly. "You had a baby, and now you have to be an adult and support another human at just sixteen years old! Don't you regret it at all?"

"It's hard," I said simply, "but Layla is worth it."

"Why didn't you get an abortion?" asked Sam. "Or at least give her up for adoption?"

"I don't believe in that," I responded. "I made my own choices, and I have to deal with their consequences."

Sam shook her head, looking down at Layla with a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite read.

"Look," I said with a sigh, "she's the most important thing in the world to me. When she was born, it was overwhelming how much I loved her. I couldn't bear the thought of giving her away to someone else, much less _killing _her before her life even began. Everyone should have the chance to live, regardless of how old their mother is."

"I'm so sorry," said Carly suddenly. "Liv...I was wrong to say the things I did. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it for days." I was taken aback, but Sam remained silent, staring at the ground. Carly continued, "We said some pretty terrible things. Like that you were a bad influence, and we shouldn't be associating with you."

"I told Freddie that he should sleep with you and get you pregnant if he thinks it's so okay," cut in Sam. Her eyes looked up at me, calculating, searching. "I didn't mean it. I...Well, what I'm trying to say is..."

I held up my hand. "I understand, Sam. I was...pretty angry at you guys, but...Well, if I were you I probably would have done the same exact thing."

Carly smiled. "So...we're all right, then?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding, a grin on my face, "we're all right." Sam smiled too, shaking her head.

"Hey, Liv?" asked Carly.

"Hm?"

"Can I...can I hold her?"

I smiled even wider. "Sure." I placed Layla carefully in Carly's arms, and she cradled the baby gently, looking down at her with adoration.

"She really is beautiful," said Carly.

"You know," said Sam, "I've never been one for rugrats, but she is pretty cute."

I laughed and shook my head. "There's something wrong with you, Sam. You know... I'm glad we're all friends again. I never really had any friends back in Pittsburgh, and you guys...well you're the best I could have asked for. Thanks."

Carly and Sam beamed. "No problem, Liv."

I sighed happily. They were my friends again. It didn't matter what Mrs. Benson thought. I had Carly, Sam, Spencer, Aunt Jane, Layla, and, most of all, Freddie.

And that was perfectly okay with me.

**(A/N: Well, watcha think? I had this last part labeled in my outline as "sappy friend moment". I apologize if you think they made up too quickly, but I need them to so I can get the plot really moving. Thanks! Review!)**

**ChasedByTheShadows**


	9. Christmas

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 9: Christmas**

**(A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated this story, but I was having a LOT of personal problems. Still am, actually…Anyway, you should be nice about it and leave a review because…it's my birthday! I'm sixteen, and officially of legal working and driving age in the U.S.! Hooray! Enjoy the chapter!)**

GENERAL POV

Olivia sat on the Shay's couch, Layla in her lap. Freddie was to her left, on hand on Liv's knee, and making faces at Layla. Both the baby and the mother found the show quite enjoyable.

"See Sam," he said to the blonde, who was currently rummaging through the fridge, "I _can _make a baby laugh." Sam rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond as she fell into the seat at Olivia's right. Carly and Spencer, who had gone to an Italian restaurant nearby to pick up dinner, walked in then and set the food on the dining room table.

"Liv," said Carly, suddenly looking worried, "what's Layla going to eat?"

"She had some milk not too long ago," Olivia replied, ignoring the embarrassed looks on the faces of Freddie and Spencer. She got up and set the infant in her carrier. "She'll probably nap for a while now and I can make her some applesauce when we go back to our apartment." Seemingly satisfied, Carly turned back to the table and helped Spencer set out the rest of the food.

When they finally began to eat, Freddie's phone buzzed. He took one glance at the name on the screen and pressed 'ignore'.

Carly's eyebrows shot up. "Uh, Freddie?"

"It's my mom," he said darkly. "Spencer, the door is locked, right?" Spencer nodded, but looked quite confused.

"What's going on?" asked Sam, attempting to sound uninterested, but curious in spite of herself. Freddie glanced at Olivia.

"My mom is insane," he said. "That's what's wrong. She wouldn't let me come over unless I told her Liv wasn't here. Apparently, she thinks I lied." Everybody looked warily at Olivia, but she had stopped letting Mrs. Benson's opinion bother her. She had more important people to worry about.

"Freddie," she said, "you _did _lie."

"That's not the point," he said. "She has no reason to dislike you and no business telling me that I shouldn't be friends with good people." Olivia smiled a bit, but an awkward silence settled over the room.

"So, Liv," said Spencer in a brave attempt to break it, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"How would you, your Aunt Jane, and Layla like to have Christmas dinner here? Freddie won't be able to make it, but Sam usually eats with us."

Olivia smiled genuinely this time. "I'd like that. I'm sure Aunt Jane will love it, too. She can help cook if you need her to. She can bake like no one I've ever seen."

Spencer laughed. "That's cool. It's settled then. I even bought some vegan ham for you."

Freddie went back to Olivia's apartment with her after dinner. Jane was working the graveyard shift again, and wouldn't be home until early morning. Freddie had told his mother that he was staying the night at Carly's, and she and Spencer had promised to cover for him.

"I do believe I'm turning you into quite the little rebel, Freddie Benson," said Olivia jokingly when he told her of this plan.

"Oh, yes," said Freddie, "next I'll be vandalizing cars and robbing banks. All thanks to my lovely mentor, Olivia Durosken."

She laughed. "I said rebel, not felon." He shrugged, and helped her get Layla ready for bed. Olivia handed the baby to him, standing back with an amused look on her face. He kissed the small child's forehead before laying her in her crib. Olivia had the same expression when they returned to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"What?" he asked, half-smiling.

"Nothing," she said. "It's nothing. Just…you're really good with her. I wish_ you _were Layla's father. She would have much better parenting. As it is, I barely even remember her father's name."

Freddie smiled softly and looked her straight in the eyes. "Liv, you are a wonderful mother. Don't sell yourself short like that. Anyway, I'm way too immature to ever be a father. It's okay with Layla because I don't have to raise her like you do. I can just play with her and spoil her."

"I think you'd make a good father," said Olivia. "Let's hope we don't have to test that theory any time soon, though, hm?"

Freddie laughed. "Here's hoping. Liv…is it hard? Being a mom?"

She nodded. "I won't lie to you, Freddie. It's the most difficult, trying, miserable thing in the world."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because as soon as I take one look at her, it's all worth it."

Freddie reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It must be amazing. You're amazing, you know that?" She shook her head, but he continued. "You really are. You're beautiful and kind and passionate and stubborn and hot-headed…"

She seized his momentary silence to capture his lips in a long, sweet kiss.

"Freddie?" she asked when they broke apart. "Are we...you know…a—a couple?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want. I sure know I do."

She laughed, blushing. "Well, you never officially asked me out."

"Olivia Durosken?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'd prefer to perform a demonstration to answer that question." She placed her lips on his again, putting a hand to his cheek. He rested both of his on her thighs.

"That was a really nice demonstration."

GENERAL POV: CHRISTMAS EVE

"Merry Christmas everybody!" said Olivia, carrying three presents under one arm and Layla's carrier in the other. Carly, Sam, and Spencer ran over to help her, taking the presents and setting them on the coffee table. Olivia took Layla out of her carrier and held her on her hip.

Aunt Jane entered 8-C after her, carrying two huge platters of all sorts of baked goods. There were chocolate chip, peanut butter blossoms, granola clusters, gingerbread, mint chocolate, brownies, lemon sugar cookies, and a million other delicious treats. She set them on the dining room table, shaking hands with Carly, Sam, and Spencer. Her hand lingered a bit longer on the last.

They ate, talking and laughing. Spencer and Jane were deep into a conversation about Jane's cooking when the girls finished. They excused themselves, heading to Carly's room to exchange presents.

"All right, Liv," said Carly, "you first."

"Okay." Olivia put a heavy, box-shaped present in front of Carly. She tore it open excitedly, and then carefully lifted the lid of the wooden box inside. Her eyes widened with wonder when they fell on its contents.

There were all manner of combs to wear in one's hair. They came in twenty-five different hues, each one spectacularly painted by hand, and increasing in beauty. Carly hugged her friend tightly.

"I love them, Liv," she said in almost a whisper. "They're gorgeous."

Sam was next. Olivia handed her a smaller box. When she removed the lid, she found a huge array of pencils, pastels, markers, paints, and other art supplies.

"I know it's kind of unexpected," said Olivia, "but I've seen some of your drawings. You've got a real talent. I thought these might help you along."

Sam too gave Liv a hug. "These are perfect," she said. "I've been wanting something like this really bad, but I knew my mom would never get it. I love it. Thank you so much, Liv." Olivia smiled, and turned to Carly.

They finished exchanging gifts. Carly gave Olivia new clothes for dance, and Sam gave her a "Sam Puckett Services Gift Book". She only skimmed through it, but between things like "buy lunch" and "make dinner", she could have sworn she saw "beat up Freddie" more than once.

Carly gave Sam a $50 gift card to the chili place she had once worked at to pay off a debt, and Sam gave Carly a gift card of the same amount to the Groovy Smoothie.

"We should go give Spencer and Jane their presents," said Carly when they had finished. They nodded and followed her down the stairs. What they saw in the living room made them stop dead in their tracks.

Spencer and Jane were on the couch, kissing. And this wasn't your tentative, friendly, "we-just-met-but-I-kind-of-like-you", kiss.

That was _kissing_.

**(A/N: Please review! Think of it as a birthday present for me! Please and thank you!)**


	10. Apology

**At the Beginning**

**Chapter 10: Apology**

_Life is a road_

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

**GENERAL POV**

Sam was the first to regain her bearings (of course), and cleared her throat loudly. Spencer and Jane jumped apart, looking around wildly. Their eyes landed on the girls, standing open-mouthed on the stairs, and their faces flushed red.

"Girls!" said Jane, her voice much more shrill than normal. "We didn't hear you come down."

"Uh…we kinda figured that out," said Sam.

Spencer stood up. "We were just…well, I mean we…all we were doing is-"

"-making out," said Olivia, her voice still shocked.

"Woah," said Carly.

"I'm sorry, girls," said Jane, getting up and grabbing her coat. "That was completely inappropriate, I'll just go home now."

"No, no," said Carly hastily, "that's not what we meant. I'm sorry Ms. Nicolia, you just…uh, caught us off guard." Jane blushed again.

"Aunt Jane," said Olivia, bounding down the rest of the stairs to hug her, "I'm so happy for you!" She whirled around to face Spencer. "You _are _gonna take her on a date, right?"

"Well, we hadn't quite gotten to that point yet," said Spencer, rubbing the back of his neck. "But yeah, I was gonna ask her out."

"And you're gonna say yes, right?" said Olivia, turning back to Jane.

She laughed and nodded. "How about tomorrow? We can go to this little café by the hospital during my lunch hour."

"I'll meet you there at noon."

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I was getting very, very sick of my mother.

She would barely let me leave the house, for fear that I would be hanging out with 'that slut'. I wanted to slap her every time she called Olivia a slut, but I couldn't exactly hit my mother.

"Freddie!" she called from the living room. I was in my bedroom, getting my things ready to do our Tuesday night rehearsal for _iCarly_. I was looking forward to it, because Liv would be there and I hadn't seen her in a few days. The first time she had danced on the show, everybody loved her, and practically demanded that she do it again.

"What?" I answered irritably, bracing myself for another argument.

She came into my bedroom without knocking and noticed one of my lists for the show on my bed.

"I see you're going to the Shay's. Is that slut going to be there?"

I ground my teeth and forced my fists to remain unclenched. "She's not a slut, Mom. Olivia is a nice girl."

My mother laughed venomously. "Nice girls don't have babies. And believe me, I won't have my Freddie around someone like that."

"You know _absolutely _nothing about her."

"I don't _need_ to know anything about her. I can assume everything I need to know. The slut's poor parents probably tried to raise her right, but she was a bad seed from birth. She became loose and had sex with everyone she saw until she had to pay the price. Serves her right, being a whore like that."

"Shut up," I said. My voice was quiet, barely above a murmur, but I couldn't stop myself. My mother's eyes widened.

"What did you just say to me, Fredward Benson?"

Anger rose in me like bile, and I whirled around, glaring daggers. "I told you to shut up! You think you can just _assume _everything about Olivia, and judge her without even knowing her! You're the one who's a bad person, not her! You're _horrible_! I wish I lived with _someone else_!"

I grabbed my things from the bed and stormed out of the apartment. She didn't even try to stop me, just stared slack-jawed at my retreating back. I opened the door to 8-C and slammed it behind me. Olivia and Carly were on the couch, watching some T.V. show. They jumped at the sound of the door and stared at me. I was still wild with anger, and had a desperate urge to hit something.

I stormed over to Olivia and grabbed her forearms. I pulled her up to me and crushed my lips against hers, hard enough to bruise. Her eyes widened and she was stiff against me. She kissed me back, but she was tentative and afraid.

When I released her, my breathing was still erratic but I was much less enraged. Olivia and Carly both stared at me, trying to figure out what my problem was.

"Uh, Freddie?" asked Olivia. "What…was that?"

"I'm sorry," I panted. "I am _done_ with my mother. I can't stand her."

Olivia smiled sadly. "So she still thinks I'm a slut, then?"

I went over and took her hands. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, Liv. You are an amazing person, and my mother knows absolutely nothing about you." Olivia smiled again and pulled me into a hug. She laid her head on my chest and I held her tight.

**GENERAL POV**

After rehearsal, the kids decided to walk to the bakery down the street. Freddie was carrying Layla and Olivia was chatting and laughing with Carly and Sam. Layla never fussed when Freddie held her.

When they reached the lobby, they almost collided with someone at the front door.

"Mrs. Benson," said Carly, biting her lip. "Uh…"

Freddie's mother's eyes were red and puffy, and she held her coat tight around her. Freddie felt a stab of guilt, but only for a moment, because then her eyes landed on Layla, resting contentedly in his arms.

"Let's go, guys," he said, starting to walk forward.

"Freddie," said Mrs. Benson hoarsely, "please wait. I'd just like to talk to you and Olivia for a moment." Freddie glared, but handed Layla to Sam.

"We'll meet you guys at the bakery soon," he said. Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a pacifier.

"Give this to Layla if she gets fussy," she said. Carly took it and they all but ran out the door.

Mrs. Benson sighed, pulling her coat even closer to her. "I owe you both an apology. Young lady, I admit that I judged you. It was…unfair. I said some nasty things and I regret them."

Olivia took Freddie's hand, keeping her face impassive. "Thank you, Mrs. Benson. I'm glad you apologized."

Mrs. Benson attempted to smile, but it came across as more of a grimace. "Freddie," she said, "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. You're old enough to make your own decisions and be with whoever you want to be with. I don't want to keep my only son from being happy, and this beautiful girl very obviously makes you happy."

Freddie clutched Olivia's hand tighter. "She really does."

"Then," said Mrs. Benson, her voice almost a whisper, "I…I know you don't want or need it, but…I give you my blessing."

Olivia smiled genuinely now. "Thank you, Mrs. Benson. That actually means a lot."


	11. Just You and Me

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter Eleven**

**(A/N: Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. What can I say? Writers' block, I suppose...Anyway, I'm back now. Enjoy chapter eleven, and PLEASE review. It may just cheer me up and get me out of this depression I've been in for four months.)**

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Ugh, Mondays. What's _good _about a Monday? Nothing.

Well, except for the fact that my mother left for work early on Mondays, so I didn't have to deal with her fussing over me before school. Still, though, I hated the fact that I had to get up and attempt to make myself presentable, after a whole weekend of sleeping in.

_Wow_, I thought sarcastically, _I don't sound like a stereotypical lazy teenager, do I?_

I'm fairly sure the clothes I threw on didn't match in the slightest, but I didn't particularly care either. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. My breakfast was nothing more than a burnt piece of toast, eaten rather hurriedly. I glanced at the clock as I gulped down some orange juice. I had ten minutes to get Carly and Olivia and get down to the bus stop.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I locked it behind me, but before I got the chance to knock on Carly's door, I noticed a note taped to it.

_Freddie,_

_ We went out to get groceries. See you later. _

_ Carly and Spencer_

Carly and Spencer went to the market on a school morning? I shrugged and continued to the elevator. I had learned to just disregard Spencer's odd tendencies by this point. When I reached Olivia's apartment, I could hear her shuffling around inside. I knew her aunt was gone by this point, so I just let myself in.

"Hey, Liv!" I called, assuming that she was in the kitchen.

"Freddie?" she entered the small living room, still in her pajamas. "What are you doing here? Why do you have your backpack?"

I raised an eyebrow, but I was distracted. I had never seen Olivia like this, in a tiny pair of shorts and a tanktop, her hair messier than usual, and her face free of dark eyeliner. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was extremely out of character to me, to stare at a girl like this. I considered myself a gentlemen, took pride in it even. Yet here I was, letting my eyes rake up and down Olivia, momentarily forgetting that Layla was just in the other room.

"It's Monday," I replied after a long pause. "We have school."

**OLIVIA'S POV**

I smirked, feeling a laugh bubble up in my chest. It was so like Freddie to forget something that we had made sure to remind him of at least a million times.

"You forgot, didn't you?" He looked confused for a moment, his brow knitting together in a way that I found unbearably endearing, but seconds later realization dawned on his face. It nearly made me let out a laugh again.

"Teacher inservice...no school." He sounded so put out (I could only guess that it was because he had forced himself out of bed), that I couldn't resist going over and wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't miss the way he watched me walk with eyes clouded ever so slightly. I suppressed the urge to smirk again.

For a while, it had gotten so hot in our apartment that I had taken to wearing very skimpy pajamas, and I had never quite kicked the habit. Freddie had noticed the moment I stepped out of the kitchen, judging by the way his eyes looked me up and down like I was the hottest thing in the world.

Personally, I hated the way I looked in the morning. No makeup, hair all a mess, dark circles under my eyes...I was a mess. Apparently Freddie didn't agree.

He encircled my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I was instantly, insanely grateful that I had brushed my teeth before he had showed up. I kissed him back with a bit more fervor and he pulled away. Whenever our kisses ventured even a little bit out of his comfort zone (which was, for all intents and purposes—_chaste_), he always backed off. I never fought it, but silently wished he would be a bit more adventurous.

"So," he said, a bit breathlessly, "where's Layla?"

I rolled my eyes, but there was a hint of a smile in them. He always wanted to know about Layla. "She's spending the week with my sister in Portland."

Freddie blinked, obviously surprised. "You have a sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Selena. She's twenty-three and she and her husband got a daughter about Layla's age, so she drove up here and they're spending the week there. Layla will be back on Saturday."

"How come you never told me about her?"

I shrugged. "Force of habit. She didn't get along with my parents either and she moved out right when she was eighteen. I was just supposed to act like she didn't exist. I'm not used to talking about her."

Freddie shook his head. "The stuff your family does gets crazier every day."

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I didn't want to ruin the good mood by talking about my parents. I placed my hand on Freddie's chest to distract him. I used the other to reach up and play lightly with his hair.

It worked wonders, considering how he stumbled over his words.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Good Lord, that girl was killing me. She was all pressed up against me, twirling a lock of my hair around her fingers, and I could barely stand it. I wanted to kiss her, and with as much excitement as she had kissed me a moment ago.

The problem was, getting too passionate with her scared the hell out of me. Here I was, innocent, inexperienced little Freddie, while she was a beautiful, sexy girl who, frankly, was completely out of my league. Besides, she had slept with at least one guy before, and I was terrified to do something wrong, even in the territory of just making out with her.

"W-well..uh, you know...we, uh, we could...just hang out at m-my place."

She smiled sweetly, and I had to resist the urge to crush her lips against mine. "That sounds nice." She pressed a little closer to my chest. "Just me and you today."

"Yeah." I swallowed, hard. "Just me and you."

**(A/N: Just a nice little filler chapter to get back into the swing of things, and 'cause I thought we needed more Freddie/Liv action. REVIEW!)**


	12. Lovin' and Leavin'

**At the Beginning **

**Chapter 12: Kiss Me**

**(A/N: Hello, lovelies! I'm baaaaack! Yes, it's been QUITE a while, but I'm here to stay this time! I've recently finished _Sweet Juliet_, my Harry Potter fanfiction, and this one is next on my list. So, enjoy and REVIEW!)**

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning_

_With you_

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I could _do_ this. It couldn't be that difficult...could it? I could tell that Liv knew how, erm, excited I was to see her. I mean, come on, a gorgeous girl like her, how could I _not_ be? I just had absolutely no idea what to do if I got physical with her.

When we got upstairs to my apartment, I purposefully steered her towards the couch. Best to stay away from the bedroom.

"So, you want something to eat, Liv?" I asked, busying myself with tidying up the pillows on the couch, a task which, I'll be the first to admit, was completely needless—I was mostly trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"No, I already ate. Thanks though." Ah, her voice. She sounded exactly the same as always. What was I thinking? Just because I was a virgin and she wasn't didn't mean she was a different person. She was still the same Liv, and would treat me the same as she always had...no matter what.

Did I want to sleep with her? Sure. Was I ready?

Then I looked into her eyes, and I had my answer.

**OLIVIA'S POV**

Was this really happening?

I could tell Freddie was nervous. Seriously though, just because I got pregnant doesn't make me some sex expert. I may have more experience than Freddie (though, truth be told, not _much_), but I was nervous too! He was acting like I'd done this a million times.

On the other hand, if he found out I wasn't a sex fiend like he thought, would he be disappointed? No, Freddie wasn't that kind of guy.

Still, I couldn't get the nagging little voice in the back of my head to go away.

"Freddie," I said, my voice low, "you know what I just thought of?"

He swallowed, hard. "What?"

"I've never seen your bedroom. Will you show me?" With a nervous smile he took my hand, leading me down a short hallway to the first door on the left. My breath hitched as he pushed it open.

Okay, for a second, I just had to admire the room. He was definitely a nerd through and through. No question about that. On the walls, posters of _Galaxy Wars_ and _Star Trek _overlapped, their stark differences creating a sort of...hectic unity. Yeah, that was a good way to describe it. Little collectibles covered his desk, dresser, and nightstand.

Then my eyes landed on the bed.

Freddie was staring at me, trying to figure out what I would do. Blinking slowly, I turned to him and placed my arms around his neck. This was exactly where I wanted to be. Here, with each other, Freddie and I didn't _need _to be nervous. We would always take care of each other.

"Freddie," I said. "Kiss me."

He did, pressing his lips to mine with more urgency than ever before. His arms snaked around my waist, pressing me closer to his body than I would have dreamed possible. I tangled my fingers in his hair. Before I knew it, I was somehow in the air, my legs wrapped around his waist, and was falling backwards onto the bed...

**FREDDIE'S POV**

God, her skin was so, so soft. I ran my hand along her back as she slept, making little patterns. I couldn't believe what had happened. I mean, sure, we were sixteen (I was almost seventeen, actually), so it probably wasn't the _greatest_ thing in the world, but I couldn't think of a single other person that I would rather have done that with.

I didn't know why I was so nervous that I would let Olivia down. She had trusted me completely, given herself over to me like I was the strongest man in the world.

One thing that irked me, though, and would continue to bother me, was that I had hurt her. I couldn't help it, and I couldn't stop myself. I tried to stop, with difficulty, but she kept urging me on, even though I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

I looked over at her again, watching her small body rise and fall slowly. She was beautiful, and smart, and amazing, and she had no idea. I wanted to say what she was dying to hear when she woke up. I wanted to say that this meant that I was in love with her.

Was I ready for that, though?

My mom always said that kids my age didn't know what love really meant. I had always assumed she was just being overprotective (like usual), but now, the more I thought about it, the more her voice nagged at the back of my mind.

_You're just a kid_. _You're not in _love_ with anyone._

As quietly as I could, I stood up and pulled on some clothes. Olivia stirred a bit but didn't wake. With one last look at her and a kiss brushed on top of her head, I left the room. When I was outside the building, I just started walking with no real sense of where I was going.

I just had to get away.

**OLIVIA'S POV**

He was gone. Of course he was gone.

This was all my fault. I'd pushed him into this and driven him away. It was almost comical, actually. I had a special talent for driving away the people I cared about.

The people I loved.

Oh yes, I loved Freddie. That I was absolutely sure of. That was the thing about being a mother, you were so used to overwhelming love that you could recognize the feeling of it almost immediately. Freddie, on the other hand, was most likely unsure. I was positive that he loved me too, but when you feel something like that for the first time and can't recognize it, it's terrifying. It's exactly how I felt the day Layla was born. I didn't know what to do with all the feelings I had for her.

So, he just ran away. I wasn't surprised, though I won't say it didn't hurt. I didn't want to be alone right now. Maybe I could talk to...no, Carly would _not _be comfortable talking about this kind of stuff. I pulled out my phone and texted the only person I could go to.

_Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie in fifteen minutes. It's an emergency so DON'T be late._

Her reply came a moment later.

_I'm on my way_.

I smiled and thanked her, and then added as an afterthought that she keep this between us for the time being. As I left Freddie's apartment, insanely grateful that his mother wasn't home, I noticed his car keys sitting on the counter.

He hadn't driven anywhere, he'd walked. Freddie loved driving, and didn't like to take walks unless he really needed time to think. This was weighing on his mind more than I thought.

Damn it.

**SAM'S POV**

I walked into the Groovy Smoothie about five minutes before Olivia. I was actually rather proud of myself for beating her. Usually I was the late one.

She had sent me a message that there was some kind of emergency. She asked that we keep it between us, but by "us" I assumed she meant Freddie and Carly as well, so I was a little confused when I walked in and they were nowhere to be seen. What could Liv possibly have to just tell me?

"Hey, Sam," she said as she sat down across from me, biting her lip. She looked incredibly nervous and just the tiniest bit guilty. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, Liv. What's up?"

She took a deep breath looking down at her smoothie, her hands, an apparently very interesting pattern on the table—basically anywhere but me. Her leg was bouncing up and down rapidly, as it always did when she was uncomfortable. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on, Liv, you know I don't like to beat around the bush. You can tell me."

"I slept with Freddie."

She just blurted it out, and her eyes widened when she did so. Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she might as well have shouted it. I assumed that her original intent was to lessen the blow somehow, lead me to it.

That worked out really well.

I replied with something really intelligent. "You...uh...um—I...why?"

She looked down at the table as though ashamed. "Because I love him."

"Are...are you sure?" Wow, I was really coming out with some top-notch responses today. Way to go, Puckett.

"Yes. I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

Well, at least _she_ was getting her confidence back. I was still far too blindsided to have regained my bearings. Olivia just looked at me helplessly, as though I had the answers to all of her problems. I could understand why she had come to me, though. Carly would've freaked out and done something stupid like blurt it out to Mrs. Benson.

I shuddered to think of what that would mean.

I shook my head, trying to get a hold of myself. I needed to help Liv. "How's Freddie handling it? Where is he now?"

She shrugged, her eyes darkening. "He left before I woke up."

_Ouch, _I thought, but didn't voice my opinion out loud. "Well, maybe he's just nervous. I mean, come on, the kid screams 'virgin till he's forty.' He probably doesn't know how to handle it."

"What if he doesn't love me, Sam?" Liv had been trying to be strong up to this point, but I could see her resolve breaking now. She really was in love with the nerd. God, if he broke her heart, I'd kill him. Or at least it would give me a good excuse to beat the shit out of him.

I really wasn't good with this mushy stuff. I had absolutely no idea what to say. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Liv. He watches you all the time, like he has to protect you from some big bad robber or something. It's like...I can't even explain it. That boy loves you almost as much as I love ham." Now that I had said it out loud, I was completely sure of it. There was no doubt in my mind that Fredward Benson had fallen in love with Olivia Durosken. Now he just had to say it himself.

"I doubt that's even possible, Sam." She had cracked half a smile, at least. I was making some progress. I guess I could try to be all sappy...or something.

"Just, I don't know, give him some time, Liv. He'll come around. And hey," I added as an afterthought, "if he doesn't, you get all-expense-paid, front-row tickets to watch me beat him until he has to talk out his ass and all that comes out of his mouth is—"

"All right, Sam, I get it," Olivia interrupted, laughing now. "Thanks for the visual."

I smirked, tipping off a fake hat to her. "No problem. Now go get your man."

And she did just that.

**(A/N: Please review, or Kenzi shall be very sad .)**


End file.
